


Look At Me And Look At You

by Ibrahil



Series: FanFan Esta Enamorado [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Cigarette Fetish Sort Of, Criminal Kris Wu, Doctor Park Chanyeol, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Just the taste, M/M, Not the hurting part, Romance, Smoking, Top Park Chanyeol, Very Minor Sehun/Suho - Freeform, Very Minor Xiumin/Chen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: Kris Wu es ese gamberro que aparece en su consultorio semanalmente con una herida diferente, apestando a cigarrillos y a arrogancia, el respetado Doctor Park Chanyeol se pregunta como es que pudo enamorarse de un prospecto tan poco deseable.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: FanFan Esta Enamorado [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095989





	Look At Me And Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para LiHo :)

\- Doctor Park, tu paciente favorito está aquí. – Jongdae se asomó a su oficina, justo cuando Chanyeol había empezado a recoger sus cosas para irse a casa, su declaración le hizo soltar un suspiro bastante largo, derrotado, no pensó que tendría que soportar esto el día de hoy.

\- Hazle pasar, y puedes irte hyung, estoy seguro de que cualquiera que sea su problema, podre resolverlo. – lo que fuera que tenía su paciente favorito, no quería atenderlo, pero la última vez que había dicho que no, habían sido sus sentimientos los que habían terminado heridos. Froto sus ojos cuando escucho las pisadas de esas impertinentes botas retumbar por todo el pequeño pasillo de la recepción hasta su consultorio.

Era un hospital enorme, él estaba en consulta general hoy, y aun así Kris Wu siempre se las arreglaba para molestar su paz mental con su presencia. Verle entrar no fue mejor que ver entrar a un zombi.

\- Luces exactamente como lo que eres. – dijo al observar el moretón en la mejilla que estaba de un vivo color rojo. La herida que tenía en el brazo parecía grave, además que el hombre paraba la sangre con un pañuelo y su mano sobre él. – Espero que eso sea solo una cortada y no una herida de bala. - ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para lucir tan pretencioso estando herido?

\- Es solo una cortada, Doctor Park.

\- Déjame ver. – espero que Kris se sentara y tomo su banquito para sentarse frente a él, ya había sacado las gasas y el alcohol, y cuando vio la herida descubrirse hizo una mueca, era peligrosa que fuera tan profunda. - ¿no me habías dicho que estas mejorando?

\- Algunas veces pelear contra un machete tiene sus consecuencias… - esa sonrisa de maldito en su rostro hizo que las náuseas del doctor aminoraran.

\- Kris… yo…

\- Lo sé, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, cereza. – por primera vez, los ojos del doctor se fijaron en su paciente, cabello teñido de plateado y peinado hacia atrás con mucho producto para el cabello, lentes de vidrio templado de azul que habían resbalado por el puente de su nariz, el atuendo de un chiquillo universitario, aunque su verdadera ocupación distaba unas mil hectáreas de ser un simple estudiante.

\- Vicioso. – volvió a su tarea de observar la herida, le tomaría un tiempo coserla, así que se puso de pie de inmediato, tomando todo lo que necesitaría para volverle a poner todo en su lugar. Cuando se giró, con una mueca pensativa que mostraba su deseo de reprender a Kris, casi deja caer todo lo que tenía en las manos al suelo. Kris se había quitado la camisa y estaba en proceso de quitarse el pantalón. - ¿¡Que haces!? – grito con sorpresa, dándose la vuelta tan rápido que sintió un pequeño mareo.

\- Pensé que necesitarías mejor espacio para trabajar. – esa sonrisa viciosa podía escucharla en la voz de Kris, y sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espalda. – vale, vale, ven aquí, ya termine de molestarte. – tomando una respiración honda, el doctor se volteo para verle sentado de nuevo, sin camisa, pero con los pantalones en su sitio. – son cosas como esta, cerecita, por las que siempre bromeo con lo inmaculado que eres.

\- No lo soy. – poca dignidad le queda, porque estaba seguro de que sus orejas estaban rojas, pero la visión de la sangre resbalando por el brazo de Kris de nuevo, abundante, y como de pálido lucían los labios de este, hizo que se apresurara.

\- Lindo. ¡Auch! ¡Usa algo de anestesia!

\- No la mereces.

✪✪✪✪✪

Park Chanyeol debía de estar loco, no había otra explicación para advertir que a su lado estaba este hombre, al que múltiples veces en el transcurso de este año, había atendido por heridas que claramente demostraba su involucramiento en actos de pandilla, de los cuales el, como un respetable doctor, debía de mantenerse alejado lo más posible. Así que no, no había explicación lógica para su acto cuando vio a Kris Wu tambalearse en el estacionamiento de la clínica, y su primer instinto fue guiarlo a su Jeep y lograr que este se subiera.

¡Ahora no despertaba y el necesitaba saber a dónde llevarlo!

Y por supuesto, su siguiente pensamiento natural y racional, fue decidir, ya que no tenía opción, que llevarle a su hogar era la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Así que aquí estaban, frente a su pequeña casa en la zona alta de Busan, donde las casas se apiñaban todas juntas y las calles eran estrechas, la ventaja de ser doctor era permitirse los gastos que quisiera, pero el había cambiado tener un apartamento de 200mts cuadrados por un auto donde estar cómodo mientras lo presumía a todo el personal.

\- Kris, ¿me escuchas? – pregunto por lo que pareció ser la vez mil, pero no hubo respuesta, así que se bajó del auto, preguntándose como haría esto sin humillarse.

La respuesta era obvia, no había manera de sobrevivir a la humillación.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y la puerta interior, y volvió al Jeep, la única opción fue cargarle, y dejarle en el pequeño sofá de la entrada; no tenía por qué preocuparse de si se hiciera daño. No era su problema que el tonto se hubiera desmayado por falta de sangre, ya estaría mejor en la mañana, tampoco era tan grave.

Acababa de salir de la ducha, cuando escucho la puerta de su nevera cerrarse.

\- Espero por tu bien que no hayas fingido desmayarte para que te trajera a mi casa. – estaba demasiado cansado como para siquiera enfadarse cuando le vio destapar una lata de cerveza.

\- He hecho cosas peores.

\- Te odio tanto, mi espalda duele de haberte cargado aquí dentro. – se apresuró a caminar hacia Kris y le quito la cerveza antes de que tomara un trago. – mírate, aun estas pálido, bebe jugo de tomate. No esto. – se acercó a la nevera, bebiendo de la cerveza recién destapada y tomo la lata de jugo que destapo para Wu.

El perverso inquilino se sentó en la pequeña mesa de dos sillas, viendo como el preparaba la cena, aun usando su bata de baño y con su cabello goteando en la toalla alrededor de su cuello. Era una noche de verano, así que no tenía que preocuparse por el frio, y no necesariamente por que hiciera calor, la razón de la alta temperatura de su cuerpo no era otra cosa que esa mirada penetrante que iba de su nuca húmeda por su cabello, a sus muslos desnudos que también estaban húmedos por la ducha.

Nunca se había sentido más inadecuado y sofocado como con esa mirada aguda desnudándole. Se giró un par de veces, fulminándole con la mirada, pero poco efecto tenían sus amenazas no verbales, Kris Wu sabia como golpear sus puntos débiles con esa sonrisa ladeada que mostraba parte de sus blancos dientes.

Le sirvió kimchi y arroz con huevo, salchichas y verduras, todo en un gran plato del que ambos comerían, viendo la comida por un momento, decidió que tal vez debería hacer más, aunque quería negarse a hacerlo frito lonjas de jamón y decidió que un poco de pepinos sofritos quedaría bien, solo cuando hubo colocado todo en la mesa, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho por este hombre en cuestión de media hora.

\- Come, iré a vestirme. – su trasero avergonzado no quería más que huir, pero Kris no le dejo llegar muy lejos, de hecho tiro de su muñeca hasta que Chanyeol perdió el equilibrio y acabo sentado sobre el regazo de su visitante. - ¡Que haces!

\- Tantos gritos y no te veo moviéndote. – Wu alzo ambas manos, mostrándole que ya no le sujetaba, y el doctor Park solo alcanzo a empujarle del hombro, antes de ponerse de pie.

\- No me toques así de nuevo. – una amenaza vacía, eso es lo que era, pero igual la lanzo al aire antes de ir a cambiarse.

Cuando regreso, en sus pijamas, se sentó a comer junto al joven, era extraño, pero no era la primera vez, Wu Yifan, o Kris Wu como se hacía llamar, era alguien amenazante en las calles, de eso estaba seguro aunque nunca le hubiera visto, pero a la hora de destrozar sus defensas solo debía usar un par de gestos suaves cuando así lo quería, como ahora que se mostraba educado a la hora de comer, incluso si él ya le había visto devorar esa cesta de pollo frito que había comprado cuando le había invitado a cenar hace semanas en uno de sus turnos de emergencia.

¿Cómo sabia como actuar con él? ¿Era todo parte de su plan para enloquecerle? ¿Conquistarle?

Tal vez era el quien pensaba mucho las cosas.

Le guio al baño y busco ropa, y por supuesto que le grito un par de obscenidades cuando volvió a su habitación de limpiar todo en la cocina y le encontró desnudo mirando sus fotos; había muchas cosas que en otro momento no habría hecho, pero Kris Wu cambiaba muchos paradigmas en su vida. Para empezar, estaba seguro de que era un criminal peligroso o algo peor, un asesino en serie, y él estaba completamente loco por querer compartir algo de espacio con él.

\- Descansa, por favor, lo necesitas… - le empujo con sus pies, sacándolo de su lado de la cama térmica de piedra, pero Wu, solo le obligo a darle la espalda y así poder abrazarle. – eres tan terco.

\- Y tu tan contradictorio, me pides que respete tu espacio y luego te enfadas porque desaparezco de tu vida.

\- No fue así, te dije que dejaras de tocarme el culo frente a mis enfermeras, y luego no apareciste por todo un mes, pensé que habías muerto. – hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de cuan mimado sonaba su reproche. - no fue gracioso, es obvio que no sabes respetar mi espacio… - se quejó, acomodándose mejor en su larga almohada y tirando de la manta hasta cubrirse los hombros aunque hacía calor en la habitación y la cercanía del chino de por si le subía la temperatura.

\- ¿entonces te suelto? – su voz debajo de la oreja de Chanyeol hizo que el doctor se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, algo que supo el otro sintió pero que dejo pasar.

\- Claro que no.

\- Bien, porque no pensaba hacerlo.

✪✪✪✪✪

Jongin entro sin tocar a su consultorio, una manía que tenía que quitarle, no sabía si lo hacía para jugar con sus nervios o solo por accidente. Aun así, fue imposible echarle cuando vio la felicidad en sus ojos cuando se colgó de sus hombros mientras el terminaba de archivar la información de sus pacientes del día.

\- Hyung, vayamos a cenar… - presumió ante el seis billetes de diez mil won, y Chanyeol se preguntó de dónde había sacado ese dinero. – yo invito.

\- ¿quiero saber? – Park Chanyeol pregunto a la figura de Jongdae asomándose a la puerta que capto por el rabillo de su ojo.

\- Sehun, Nini y Baekhyun apostaron todos a que el problemático paciente que tienes por favorito te había convencería de dejarte hacer… tu sabes… Nini y yo apostamos que sí, pero Sehun y Baekhyun estaban bien seguros de que no serias tan tonto como para dejar a un miembro de una pandilla callejera a tu sagrado hogar… - Jongdae no parecía en lo más mínimo avergonzado de haber apostado, y ni hablar de Jongin que continuaba colgado en su espalda.

\- Miserables. Ambos. – no quería admitir nada, pero el había traído a Yifan esa mañana porque su motocicleta aún estaba aquí, y había sido consciente de que cualquiera había podido verlo bajar de su automóvil.

\- Entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros, hyung? – Jongin lloriqueo, colgándose aún más en los hombros de Chanyeol que acabo por quitárselo de encima sacudiendo sus hombros.

\- Tengo trabajo aun, vayan sin mí.

\- ¿vas a verle esta noche también? – Jongdae pregunto, abrazando a Jongin que camino hacia el como un cachorrito que acababa de ser castigado.

\- Eso no es… - Chanyeol respiro hondo, cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca seria usada en su contra, de eso estaba al cien por ciento seguro.

\- Vale, vale, nos vamos. – ambos enfermeros se marcharon, riendo mientras caminaban afuera, seguramente a reunirse con Jennie y Lisa y contarle como había ido.

Lo más vergonzoso es que para mañana todo el cuerpo de enfermeras lo sabría. No debería preocuparse, pero no es como si el Doctor Park Chanyoung fuera tolerante con las decisiones de su hijo menor, y si alguna de esas verdades llegaba a los oídos de su padre, probablemente tendría que mudarse de Busan a un pueblo de la costa norte.

La noche fue tal y como esperaba, paso a comprar helado de matcha por el seven eleven, y manejo a casa con un puchero todo el rato, sentía que su habilidad para guardar secretos era tan mediocre que negociar no parecía una opción; en especial con alguien tan astuto como Kim Jongdae, quien detrás de esa amable sonrisa ocultaba una perspicacia fuera de lo común.

Tan pronto se acercó a su casa, el estómago se le cayó al suelo al ver la motocicleta de la persona a la que menos quería ver allí frente a la puerta de su hogar. Estaciono, y permaneció en el auto unos minutos, viendo como Kris Wu ni se inmuto con lo cerca que coloco su Jeep de su motocicleta, y continuo fumando el cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus dedos.

\- Desgraciado bastardo, ¿Quién te hizo pensar que puedes venir cuando quieras? – murmuro, tomando su bolso y sus cosas del auto antes de bajar. No se dio cuenta del puchero que aún mantenía en sus facciones cuando se acercó a él, queriendo aniquilarlo con su mirada. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Traje la cena, pero creo que este algo fría ahora. – Le mostro una bolsa de papel bastante grande al doctor que se mostró sorprendido, con la guardia baja. - ¿entramos?

\- Solo porque trajiste comida y nada más… - tartamudeo las palabras, casi a regañadientes, dándose la vuelta para una vez más, abrirle las puertas de su hogar a Wu Yifan. – Nada de fumar dentro de la casa. – Le advirtió, esperando a que Yifan soltara el cigarro y lo pisara con su bota.

Oculto la satisfacción que le produjo verle obedecer detrás de su ceño fruncido mientras entraba. Una vez más, Yifan había traído pollo frito, solo que esta vez venia acompañado de un envase de pasta de judías rojas, pan de arroz y rábano picante. Estaba por calentar la pasta de judías, cuando sintió esos largos brazos rodear su cintura, y la puntiaguda barbilla apoyarse en su hombro.

Era la primera vez que alguno de sus amantes hacia eso. Espera… ¡Kris Wu no era su amante!

\- Tus orejas están tan rojas… usualmente quiero morderlas, pero cuando se ponen así…

El gemido que emitió por la sorpresa del repentino mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha reboto en todas las paredes de su hogar; cualquiera en el hospital hubiera pensado que este era el momento en el que el gran Doctor Park Chanyeol dejaba salir su pesado temperamento de sagitario, pero en lugar de una reprimenda por parte suya, lo que recibió Yifan fue otro gemido cuando su lengua húmeda de saliva recorrió la parte trasera de su oreja terminando en un mordisco en el la cresta que más sobresalía de esta.

Las piernas le temblaron, sus rodillas casi cediendo ante el peso de su cuerpo. Fue inusual en el cuándo sintió alivio por tener a Yifan sosteniéndole tan fuerte de la cintura, sus brazos considerablemente más delgados y menos atléticos que los suyos, y aun así tan fuertes.

Los mordiscos continuaron, suaves y más un arrastre de dientes sobre su piel que erizo todos los vellos de su cuerpo, haciéndole imposible la tarea de concentrarse en la cocina y calentar la cena de ambos.

\- ¿tienes libre mañana, cierto? – cómo diablos este conocía su agenda no solo sabia y tampoco le quedaban neuronas para cuestionárselo o para responder con algo más que un vago asentimiento, que le hizo ver lo agitado que estaba. La escuela de medicina jodia a cualquiera, y a él se la había hecho bien, como para que un solo un poco de juego previo y ya estuviera casi en la cúspide. – bien, entonces comamos… iré a fumar afuera… no puedo quedarme aquí cuando mi mente esta en sitios a los que aún no puedo llegar.

Solo cuando Yifan se separó de él, dejando una sensación fría en su espalda, fue que se dio cuenta que eso que se había presionado en su glúteo izquierdo no era un celular o un arma.

Comieron en silencio una media hora después de que Chanyeol decidiera ducharse antes calentar la pasta de judías, y untarla en los panes de arroz; evito el contacto visual con quien se suponía era su paciente todo el rato, queriendo –muriéndose por- preguntarle si deseaba tomar una ducha. No consiguió la valentía para hacerlo, usualmente era alguien que hablaba hasta que el mismo se cansaba de escucharse, pero Kris Wu tenía ese algo que le hacía revaluarse todo su ser.

¿Era el aura naturalmente dominante que tenía? Pero Jongdae y muchos decían todo el tiempo que él también la tenía, así que no podía ser eso, además, las fantasías de Chanyeol iban en ambas direcciones. El quería ambas formas, no quería asumir un rol, y además, más importante que el sexo, estaba su vida completamente incompatible con el hombre que seguramente estaba en una lista de más buscados, ¿y si le encontraban y el perdía su carrera por involucrarse emocionalmente con un hombre así?

Pero si de verdad Kris Wu era tan malo, ¿Cómo es que el había caído tan rápido por el dragón de cabello plateado?

\- Hey… - Chanyeol salto en su silla, mirando al frente solo un segundo para darse cuenta de que Yifan no estaba allí, sino que se encontraba de pie a su lado.

\- Hola… - Yifan sonrió, pasando su mano entre sus hebras marrones, completamente secas; Chanyeol evadió su mirada mirando a la mesa y se dio cuenta que ya no quedaba mucha comida, antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, sin embargo, su regazo se encontró lleno de Wu Yifan sentándose con una sus piernas a cada lado de sus muslos.

\- De pronto te pusiste muy serio. - ¿su voz podía ser así de suave? ¿De verdad Kris podía alcanzar un tono tan dulce como ahora? – si te puse incomodo, me detendré…

\- ¿pero no es eso una mentira? – Chanyeol carraspeo cuando sintió su voz alzarse pobremente. – estas en mi regazo.

\- Lo estoy.

\- Kris… - Chanyeol enfrento la mirada del hombre que ahora mismo leía en sus ojos sus emociones. - ¿somos...?

\- ¿una pareja? – sugirió cuando el silencio se extendió por mucho tiempo entre ambos, su nariz casi rozando la del joven que como siempre excedía sus expectativas. - ¿eso quieres?

\- No lo sé, tengo miedo…

\- Entonces no lo somos… - Kris le sujeto de la mejilla, e inclinándose, dejo un corto beso en el centro de su frente. – me voy, no quiero que tengas miedo, así que me voy. – comenzó a levantarse cuando Chanyeol le sujeto de la cintura, usando fuerza innecesaria para bajarlo a su regazo aunque este cedió fácilmente ante la presión de esas grandes manos en su delgado cuerpo.

\- Quédate. Esta noche. Quédate.

\- Cereza, nunca fue mi intención quedarme, solo quería verte…

\- ¿Por qué? – Chanyeol lloriqueo, odiando sonar tan mimado cuando intentaba ser dominante presionando sus dedos en la piel de Yifan a través de la ropa.

\- Tengo cosas peligrosas que hacer…

\- No digas eso… ¡no digas eso!

\- Cereza…

\- ¡No puedes decirme esas cosas! ¡No a mí! – estaba gritando justo en el rostro de Yifan que se mostraba sereno ante su berrinche, aunque justificado completamente, era infantil cuando el no había sido nada más que grosero con Yifan en casi todas sus charlas.

\- Shh… no lo hare, no lo hare, Chanyeol. – era la primera vez que decía su nombre, y de una forma tan informal, debió sentirse ofendido, reprenderle que el con sus manierismos occidentales no tenía cabida en una sociedad de la que Park Chanyeol era parte, que no tenía lugar en la vida de el como un respetado doctor que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para ganarse el respeto que tenía a tan corta edad.

Cuando forzó el beso, atrayendo a Kris con una mano en su nuca, sintió como su vida como la conocía había llegado a un final inesperado.

✪✪✪✪✪

Treinta y dos días sin que ese desgraciado se paseara por su consultorio. O su hogar.

Treinta y dos días desde que le había dejado ir a regañadientes después de que Yifan se hubiera despegado de el a la fuerza, ni un numero celular ni una dirección en la que revisar si estaba bien, y luego hoy había ocurrido.

Era un día normal, el furioso consigo mismo por haberse dejado enamorar por un zopenco criminal, por haber aceptado tirarse por un precipicio que podría acabar con su carrera, con su relación con su familia y con su vida en general; si, tenía mucha ira por dentro y odiaba ser tan débil emocionalmente por dejarse arrastrar a este pozo de pesar.

Ni siquiera sus enfermeros habían forzado al asunto después de la primera semana, y si, había preocupación debajo de toda esa rabia, pero hoy esa preocupación se desvaneció.

Decidió que comprar una caja de cervezas para pasar el fin de semana parecía razonable considerando toda la mierda que había pasado estos días en el hospital, la cantidad de casos por negligencia le tenían hasta el tope. Paro en su tienda favorita y lleno su cesta de golosinas que el mismo quitaba a sus pacientes y de cerveza, y se dirigió a la caja a pagar, mientras esperaba que la cajera escaneara todo, miro a través de la ventana y lo que vio cambio su día.

Allí estaba, la motocicleta de Wu Yifan, y estaba seguro de que era esta porque el desgraciado que le había olvidado por treinta y dos días ahora se subía a ella, mientras hablaba con un sujeto casi tan alto como el, riendo y empujándole lejos de la moto, apretó sus manos en puños; pago como pudo, recibiendo miradas curiosas por parte de la dependienta, y tomo la bolsa para salir.

Tiro la bolsa con todo en el asintió trasero, y se subió a su auto azotando la puerta, pudo ver por el espejo como la cabeza de Yifan se giraba en dirección a su auto, y seguramente debió reconocer su placa, porque casi de inmediato se estaba bajando e la moto.

No le dio oportunidad absoluta de nada, solo encendió el auto y arranco.

Llego a casa hecho un desastre, no sabía si llorar o maldecir. Y todo era su culpa por haberse dejado llevar. La peor parte sin embargo, no fue estar al borde de un colapso emocional por un hombre, pero que dicho hombre estuviera esperándole, justo frente a su casa.

\- Te tomo más de lo que esperaba. Te tengo diez minutos de ventaja, supongo que es por andar en motocicleta. – su tono relajado solo incremento sus ganas de cometer homicidio, no pensó nunca que pudiera estar tan enfadado. Tomo sus cosas, maletín y sus compras, y le ignoro completamente. – Cereza. – Kris leyó su lenguaje corporal rápidamente, su tono cambiando a uno suave, pero no se interpuso en su camino a la puerta de su hogar. – Chanyeol.

\- ¡Es Doctor Park para ti! ¡Aprende a tener algo de respeto, maldito chino! – grito, antes de abrir la puerta y azotarla en la cara del hombre.

\- ¡Al menos déjame explicarme!

Sería un fin de semana largo de encierro, solo salió una vez el sábado en la mañana, la intención de comprar leche desvaneciéndose tan pronto vio la motocicleta y volvió a entrar sin pensárselo dos veces, ni siquiera dejo que el otro dijera una sola palabra, y aunque había estado tentado a pelear, solo se comió el tazón de cereales sin leche mientras veía su drama favorito.

El domingo en la mañana se dio una ducha y se vistió, le dolía la cabeza de las tres cervezas que se había tomado la noche anterior antes de dormirse en el sofá. Abrió su puerta frontal y fue tomado por sorpresa, aunque no debió de ser así.

\- ¿vas a dejarme hablar ahora?

Camino a su auto sin verlo más de dos segundos, no asombrándose en nada cuando este le sujeto del antebrazo.

\- Déjame hablar.

\- No vas a decir nada que quiera escuchar. – se asombró asimismo de lo apaciguada de su voz aunque de un jalón brusco se libró del agarre.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero tienes que escucharme…

\- No quiero. Te odio. – Chanyeol subió a su Jeep, cerrando la puerta y quedándose en el interior resguardado por los vidrios tintados mientras miraba a Kris Wu, su largo cuerpo envuelto en ropa negra y en ese sobretodo beige que le quedaba tan elegante, ¿Cómo es que siempre vestía como un criminal elegante? ¿Cómo es que le causaba escalofríos siempre por las razones más tontas?

Dejo salir un suspiro.

Anoche, se había dado cuenta que su ira estos días había sido producto de su temor, de la preocupación de que algo le haya ocurrido a ese tonto. Bajo la ventanilla del Jeep después de encenderlo, viendo como Kris aliviaba la tensión de sus hombros y caminaba hacia él.

\- Necesito comprar leche… ¡No rías! ¿Por qué eres así?

\- Ok, no me reiré… ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

\- Si... sube, antes de que me arrepienta.

✪✪✪✪✪

Chanyeol se quejó, por supuesto que lo hizo, siempre tenía algo que decir, incluso si Yifan definitivamente sabía lo que hacía. Los dorados Gutie que saco del sartén le hicieron fruncir los labios, ¿en qué momento había dejado que el más alto cocinara y cuando había pensado exactamente que era una buena idea? No sabía la respuesta a nada de eso.

\- Nosotros también tenemos de esos aquí… solo que le llamamos mandu. Yo podría haberlos hecho. – Kris le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero continuo dejando caer en el aceite caliente los pequeños jiaozi que ya tenía listos. – Kris… - gimoteo, acercándose para abrazarle por la espalda apoyando su rostro en el antebrazo de este para ver lo que hacía. – no puedes mirarme así, estas a prueba. – después de decir eso, dejo un suave mordisco en la pálida piel a su alcance, escuchando un quejido, pero nada más que eso.

\- Te dije que te haría algo que sabía hacer, no que te mostraría toda la cocina china. – replico, quejándose cuando recibió otro mordisco.

\- Pero pensé que harías algo que no había probado nunca.

\- Pues nunca has probado mis “mandu”. – enfatizo, soltando otro quejido cuando Chanyeol le mordió de nuevo.

\- ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar?

\- Joder, ¿de verdad eres tan impaciente?

Una vez sentados a la mesa, Chanyeol se comió toda su parte y una gran cantidad de la de Kris, mientras este se concentraba más en tomar de su cerveza, hablaban poco cuando comían juntos, pese a que hoy era especial, se podía decir que era su primera cita desde que Yifan le había explicado en parte porque no había podido regresar a él. Era tan complicado que Chanyeol había evitado pensar en ello demasiado, involucrarse con la vida de gamberro de este era algo que prefería no saber.

Al menos le había prometido que ahora estaría fuera de las calles por un tiempo, por un tiempo corto, al menos el suficiente para quedarse con él unos días, al menos las noches cuando el Doctor podía estar en casa.

\- ¿te gustaron? – el sarcasmo en el hizo reír a Chanyeol, que le pateo por debajo de la mesa.

\- Cállate, estaban buenas, pero solo son mandus. – se puso de pie, limpiando la mesa de los platos sucios.

Yifan se sentó en el sofá, esperando a que el joven doctor se sentara a su lado después de acomodar todo en la cocina y apagar la luz. Esos ojos grandes le dijeron, tan pronto sus miradas se conectaron, que sabía cuales era sus intenciones reales.

\- No me mires así… dijiste que querías que mirara una serie contigo, siéntate y hagamos eso.

\- Como tus manos se acerquen a mí, me molestare…

\- Pfft… como si quisiera tocarte después de que me mordieras.

\- Te gusta… -Chanyeol se sentó en el sofá, pero con sus piernas sobre Yifan, piernas largas y delicadas difíciles de resistir para el hombre que no perdió tiempo en tocar sus tobillos delgados. – Kris…

\- Todo lo que haces últimamente es gimotear mi nombre, cállate, es demasiado. – Chanyeol estallo en risas, cubriéndose el rostro que se le había puesto rostro con uno de sus pequeños cojines. – Maldición, tienes las piernas más bonitas que he visto… - tocándole un poco más, llego hasta el muslo apenas cubierto por los shorts que se quedaban pequeños en ese enorme cuerpo.

Pasando una mano por su cabello plateado, Yifan disfruto escuchar un “Kriiis” ahogado detrás del cojín. Esos bonitos ojos estuvieron sobre los suyos un rato, estaba seguro de que esa boca que se escondía detrás del cojín era para morderlo, y eso excitaba tanto al chino que por un momento se planteó como desde el primer día que le había visto no le había saltado encima cuando Park Chanyeol era todo lo que deseaba en su vida.

\- ¡Haz algo!

\- Eres impaciente, joder. – tomándole de sus manos, tiro de Park Chanyeol hasta que este se subió a su regazo, y con el sonido de la tv de fondo, se ahogó en el alto doctor.

Besarle era diferente ahora que podía tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo, dejar sus manos quietas era difícil, una tarea que no esperaba tener que cumplir mientras su lengua era atacada incesantemente por esos bonitos labios y por la propia lengua de Park Chanyeol.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Tócame… tócame, por favor… ¿no me deseas? – si antes estaba a punto de explotar, escuchar a su cereza decirle esas cosas y usar ese tono de súplica le llevaba a otro nivel. - ¡Kris, tócame!

\- Maldición, eres tan llorón… - le toco sobre la ropa, una rápida pasada de sus manos, y el alto se estaba apretando contra su pecho, y apretando sus hombros con sus brazos para tener mejor acceso a su boca.

✪✪✪✪✪

\- ¿Jongdae? – Chanyeol llamo a su enfermero que estaba por salir de la clínica, prácticamente corrió detrás de el para alcanzarlo; sabía que el enfermero se sospechaba algo cuando miro su expresión algo crítica y alzo una ceja esperando una explicación. - ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

Jongdae rio, mirando entonces la entrepierna de Chanyeol y meneándola cabeza.

\- No tengo condones de ese tamaño.

\- ¡No es eso! – se giró a su alrededor para verificar que nadie hubiera escuchado y sintió el alivio bañarle al no ver a nadie.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Doctor Park?

\- Tu y Minseok-hyung… bueno… tú y Minseok-hyung… ¿Cómo le hicieron para… bueno, para usar esos condones?

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¡Tú sabes!

Jongdae pensó por un momento antes de responder.

\- Mmm… ¿te refieres a cuando mantuvimos relaciones? – pregunto, viendo que el Doctor asentía. – bueno, Chanyeol, eso es diferente para cada quien, si lo que buscas es que te aconseje cuando debes hacerlo, no sé si sea el indicado. – Minseok y yo nos conocemos desde mucho antes que fuéramos novios, así que para nosotros fue natural… creo que paso un mes después de comenzar a vivir juntos, creo que llevábamos un año saliendo… y luego tenemos a Sehun y el Doctor Kim, ellos lo hicieron en el consultorio del doctor antes de comenzar a salir… luego tienes a Kai y su novia, lo que aún no ha pasado y ya están prometidos… todos tienen tiempos diferentes… si soy sincero contigo, pensé que tú y el gamberro chino ya habían intimado.

Chanyeol viajo a casa con todas esas palabras en su cabeza. No solo porque después de las palabras de Jongdae su voz había desaparecido por completo, sino porque le asombraba que alguien pensara que él y Kris hubieran hecho algo más que besarse, el no quería presionar las cosa, se negaba a avanzar, y Kris era tan relajado, tan tranquilo pese a ser tan estúpidamente provocativo, incluso cuando solo estaba sentado afuera fumando. Ugh, esos momentos eran los peores, Chanyeol fantasea constantemente con tirarse a sus brazos… respetuosamente.

La motocicleta de Kris estaba de nuevo frente a su casa, aunque el hombre no se encontraba en la zona, miro a su alrededor intentando ubicarle mientras bajaba del auto, pero no le consiguió. Se dio una ducha, pensando en si ordenar algo de comida, lavo su cabello y lo seco, colocándose su pijama y saliendo a la sala. Decidió asomarse afuera, y le vio defender de la colina, un cigarro en sus labios y las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Hey, ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Comprando cigarros, te traje bungeo-ppang, están frescos. – extendió la bolsa de papel a Chanyeol que la tomo y la llevo a su nariz de inmediato. – son de chocolate y de crema.

Chanyeol se quedó allí de pie, haciendo un puchero mientras veía a Yifan terminar su cigarrillo.

\- Te odio.

\- ¿ahora porque? – el chino le miro con los ojos bien abiertos, no pudo decir más porque se encontró rodeado de Chanyeol, quien cruzo sus manos por su cintura, alejo el cigarrillo lo más que pudo e intento exhalar el humo, pero el Doctor le impresiono al tomar sus labios, el humo exhalado de sus pulmones se coló entre el beso, pero eso no detuvo al Doctor Park de continuar besándole, de ahondar en su boca, de probar el sabor a cigarrillo y cerveza en su boca.

Se sintió tan bien como mal para ambos, Chanyeol hundiéndose asimismo en un mundo que no entendía, un mundo peligroso en el que el sabor a cigarro debía ser la menor de sus preocupaciones; y luego estaba Kris, aterrado de dañar lo único que le había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba sentirse amado.

\- Hare la cena. – susurro después de morder el labio de Yifan al separarse, lo hizo sin mirarle, entrando en la casa sin decir nada más y dejando la puerta abierta para cuando el decidiera entrar.

La cena fue silenciosa como siempre, el doctor en su mundo, un mundo lleno de preocupaciones por un futuro al que comenzaba a temer, solo pensar en las reacciones de sus padres era suficiente para que quisiera echarse para atrás de todo este asunto.

Pensaba demasiado, hasta que su cabeza era un desastre hirviente de imágenes e hipótesis que le confundían aún más.

\- Cereza.

\- ¿hmmh?

\- Cereza.

\- ¿Qué? – Chanyeol alzo su mirada de donde jugaba con sus palillos con el último trozo de carne.

\- Si no vas a cometer eso yo lo hare… - Kris bebía de su cerveza, mientras le miraba con su penetrante mirada oscura. Chanyeol frunció el ceño, y se metió el trozo de carne a la boca, acabando con los pepinos sofritos y los mandus que aún quedaban de la mañana.

Hoy era el turno de Kris de limpiar todo, ya se había acostumbrado a donde iban las cosas así que se sentó en su cama de piedra a comer, mientras ponía algo de música en su laptop para entretenerse.

Al escuchar los pasos de Kris venir hacia la habitación, respiro hondo y alzo su mirada, viendo como este se frotaba el estómago antes de acostarse del lado de su cama, colocando una almohada debajo de su cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron y Chanyeol se sintió tonto cuando su rostro se puso caliente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. – respondió muy rápido, recibiendo una ceja alzada que era inquisitiva a lo que estaba pensando. No le dio mucha oportunidad de indagar, solo se apoyó en el pecho de Kris y le beso, solo una vez. - ¿está bien si…? – sus labios temblaron, las palabras atragantándose en su garganta.

Yifan se apiado de él, sujetando su nuca y acariciando sus orejas con ambas manos; le atrajo hacia él, esta vez ahondando en el beso, disfrutando del sabor dulce en la boca de su amante que se abrió a él; termino por deslizar sus manos por la amplia espalda del doctor, acariciando cada musculo firme bajo esa camisa que tiro hacia arriba. Dejo desarmado por completo al joven, que se separó de él solo para despojarse de la molesta prenda y dejo que este le ayudara a sacarse el suéter que usaba.

Era la primera vez que sus pieles se tocaron de esa forma; se sintió diferente a todo, tener al doctor sentado en su regazo, mientras ambos se abrazaban eliminando cualquier espacio entre ellos, el rostro de Chanyeol apoyado en su hombro, su respiración pausada chocando con su cuello.

\- Te amo.

Las palabras salieron de los labios de ambos al mismo tiempo, provocando una suave risa que se mantuvo entre ellos como esas palabras. La felicidad del amor correspondido era aún más fuerte que cualquier cosa que alguno de los dos hubiera experimentado y sobrepasaba todo miedo que pudiera existir.

✪✪✪✪✪

\- Luces terrible… - el Doctor hizo una mueca al ver a Yifan entrar por la puerta principal. Él estaba sentado en el jardín, en un banquito, limpiando las uñas de sus pies con una pinza mientras Jjaeru corría por el pequeño jardín, luchando contra la maleza que se enredaba en su pelo rizado.

Hace un mes que había llegado a casa, y Chanyeol seguía tratándolo como si fuera de porcelana cuando ambos estaban en casa, era un bebe peludo demasiado pequeño para vivir entre dos gigantes como ellos dos; pero Kris se lo había regalado por su festejo de cien días juntos, y él estaba encantado, Yoora también le amaba, aunque Chanyeol quería mantenerlo muy lejos de Toben, porque Jjaeru era muy pequeño, pero su hermana había insistido en que lo trajera a su hogar.

\- El Doctor que me atendió era un imbécil que decidió no usar anestesia solo porque olvide sacar al perro anoche. – Chanyeol rio, satisfecho, volviendo a la tarea de limpiar pies, mientras que su amante se sentaba en borde de la escalera de piedra que llevaba a la puerta de la casa y recibía el efusivo saludo del pequeño canino. – no es como si su popo fuera muy grande tampoco.

\- Eso es porque no la limpiaste tú, imbécil. – Chanyeol estiro sus piernas, observando como sus uñas estaban perfectamente recortadas, pero también lo hizo con la intención de atraer la mirada de Kris hacia él.

\- Jjaerunnie, tu papa me está tentando. – Yifan sonrío, dedicándose a la tarea de quitar las ramas y semillas que se habían pegado al pelaje del pequeño, evitando ver esas bonitas piernas.

\- Tonto. – Chanyeol bostezo, poniéndose de pie para sentarse al lado de Kris. - ¿fumaste hoy? – pregunto suavemente, abrazándose a la cintura de Yifan.

\- Estoy tratando de dejarlo, ¿sabes? Deberías apoyarme…

\- ¡Lo hago… pero…! – Chanyeol frunció sus labios, sus ojos grandes y suplicantes.

\- Fume uno esta mañana.

Chanyeol soltó una risita antes de besarlo, o mejor dicho procedió a devorarle, su lengua lamiendo cada rincón del interior de la boca de su pareja, buscando por ese sabor adictivo que le volvía loco. Nunca estaba satisfecho, y si, apoyaba a que Yifan dejara su obsesión con los cigarros, pero mientras hacía eso, disfrutaba de cada momento que podía probar ese desagradable sabor que se le hacía tan excitante cuando lo probaba en la boca de su amante.

\- Eso es un fetiche, ¿sabes? – Yifan susurro cuando Chanyeol se separó de él, solo para poner a Jjaeru en el suelo, una vez que el perro se alejara dando saltos hacia la hierba del jardín, Chanyeol volvió a tomarle de la camisa una vez uniendo sus labios.

Le beso hasta quedarse a gusto, hasta que sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus orejas rojas y su pantalón apretado.

\- ¿satisfecho?

\- No.

\- ¿Quieres que fume uno ahora? – Los ojos de Chanyeol brillaron con tanta emoción que el criminal quiso reír por un momento, quizás burlarse de su obsesión un poco más.

\- ¿harías eso por mí?

\- Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

\- Mmm… - Chanyeol se levantó, tirando de él y sacando un gemido de dolor cuando su pierna herida se apoyó en el suelo, pero eso no duro mucho, porque el doctor uso sus horas de gimnasio para alzarle en brazos, sus pechos chocando con una sensualidad inusual llena de una ola de calor que Wu Yifan capto enseguida.

No se extrañó cuando Chanyeol se quitó la ropa después de apoyarle en la cama que habían comprado y que ahora ocupaba un gran espacio de la habitación. Él también se deslizo fuera de sus jeans como pudo, y rio cuando la impaciencia de su pareja llevo a que este le bajara los bóxer, quitándole los zapatos con los que le había obligado a entrar al llevarle cargado.

Chanyeol estaba sobre el cuándo apenas estaba desabotonando la camisa negra de mangas largas, sus manos de gruesos dedos tirando de la tela en direcciones opuestas y arruinando esa bonita camisa.

\- Chanyeol… juro por…

\- La arreglare… - le beso para acallar cualquier queja, presionando sus entrepiernas juntas.

Esto, esto era normal. Entre ellos era una ocurrencia de una vez por semana, cuando el doctor no estaba muriendo por tantas horas juntas y Kris no estaba lleno de moretones; pero los dedos de Chanyeol, esos dedos el doble de gruesos de los de Yifan llenos de lubricante y acariciando detrás de sus testículos era algo muy nuevo para el chino. No “nuevo” como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca, pero nuevo entre ellos.

Le dio una sonrisa ladina, sujetándose con un brazo de sus hombros y con el otro empujando la mano de Chanyeol hacia abajo, viendo el nerviosismo apoderarse de su pareja. Perdió toda expresión arrogante cuando el grosor de ese dedo le llevo a estremecerse; mordió sus labios evitando así dejar salir cualquier sonido, queriendo deleitarse con la expresión concentrada de Chanyeol, pero incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos.

El placer solo creció con dos dedos, y con tres se hizo insoportable contenerse de masturbarse mientras esos dedos acababan con cualquier pensamiento coherente en él. Demasiado grandes, demasiado largos, demasiado certeros para que pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ellos.

Estaba sudando sobre las sabanas nuevas, y Chanyeol sudaba sobre él, las gotas de sudor que resbalan por su cuerpo tocaba el suyo y le quemaba, toda sensación le ardía.

\- Estoy listo, listo… ahora… - en lugar de sonar suplicante, sonaba demandante, en la cama era Chanyeol quien lloraba, quien suplicaba por su toque; guio las manos de pronto torpes de su pareja para ayudarle a romper el condón, colocándolo el mismo mientras veía esos bonitos ojos cerrarse forzosamente. - ¿es esto lo que toma romper al Doctor Park?

\- Kris…

La advertencia en su voz fue más bien patética, un lloriqueo adorable mientras Kris sostenía su miembros con ambas manos, dándole un masaje lento para evitar que este alcanzara ese punto de no retorno.

\- Kris… dijiste… dijiste que estabas listo, por favor… - Yifan rio, besando la mejilla de Chanyeol y recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

De nuevo Chanyeol estaba sobre él, su cuerpo mucho más ancho que el suyo cubriéndole completo, dejándole bajo su sombra, los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde le daba en los hombros a su pareja, apenas entrando por la ventana, un sábado agotador para ambos, una mañana caótica en la que Chanyeol había tenido esa expresión preocupada mientras atendía sus heridas, y ahora allí estaba sobre él.

Si pensó que sus dedos habían sido gruesos, la dureza que habría su cuerpo ahora era tan satisfactoria como dolorosa. Un dolor que con gusto aceptaría siempre y cuando proviniera de Chanyeol; incluso si le tomo más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir adaptarse a él, fue el quien se movió primero, usando su pierna sana para atraer la cadera de Chanyeol hacia adentro, y sus brazos sosteniéndose de sus anchos hombros para impulsarse hacia arriba.

El lento comienzo se volvió algo desesperado cuando Chanyeol gano confianza para moverse, sus largos y fuertes dedos sujetándole del muslo para abrirle y poder maniobrar mejor con su cuerpo.

\- Chanyeol... – gimoteo cuando una repentina punzada de placer le dejo ciego por uno segundos tortuosamente cortos.

\- ¿ya no soy cereza?

\- ¡Cállate! – tiro del cabello de su amante, uniendo sus narices, pero incapaz de unir sus labios por lo rápido que su amante se movía dentro de su cuerpo, los jadeos de ambos, sus respiraciones, todo en ellos estaba conectado al otro.

Adoro que Chanyeol se viniera primero, la visión del poderoso orgasmo dejándole a el muy cerca, aunque no esperaba que a su novio doctor le quedaran energías o neuronas suficientes para mover una de sus manos fuera de su cadera y hacia su pene.

Kris hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo tensándose con esos gruesos dedos masajeando su dureza hasta que todo se volvió blanco, cada nervio en su cuerpo electrificado por el intenso placer.

Cuando volvió en sí, Chanyeol se había movido a un lado de la cama, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada.

\- No olvides meter a Jjaeru… - susurro, recibiendo una palmada en su muslo por parte del doctor, una que dejaría una marca seguramente.

\- Tonto, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar sacarle anoche? – Chanyeol se levantó, seguramente a limpiarse y todo eso, pero Kris solo se arrastró hasta una almohada; sucumbiendo al cansancio solo unos minutos después.

Chanyeol limpio todo lo que había quedado fuera de lugar en la casa, la ropa descartada, las herramientas con las que había limpiado sus pies, peino a Jjaeru hasta quitarle toda la hierba; incluso hizo la cena, todo mientras esperaba a que su amante descansara lo suficiente.

Cuando despertó, cojeo a la cocina, comiendo todo lo que Chanyeol había colocado en la mesa; esta vez sí se apiado de él, dándole una pastilla para el dolor después de la cocina. Apenas compartiendo más que un par de palabras entre ambos como era usual.

Dejo a Jjaeru en su cama en forma de Ostra, observando a su amante volver a la cama y meterse bajo las sabanas. Él estaba inusualmente despierto, la adrenalina del sexo aun corriendo en sus venas, pero aun así no resistió las ganas de meterse en la cama junto a Yifan, de abrazar su espalda y dejar un beso en su nuca.

\- Te amo. – susurro, no esperando recibir respuesta del hombre dormido, pero queriendo exteriorizar ese sentimiento que hoy era incluso más grande que ayer.


End file.
